


Sinergia Naturale

by Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo



Series: Malec Tumblr Drabble - Traduzione [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Fluff, Human Alec, M/M, warlock magnus
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ispirata a questo prompt: "Magnus trova un gattino molto carino ma ferito vicino a casa e lo porta alla clinica veterinaria più vicina. Per fortuna il veterinario è molto carino."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinergia Naturale

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Natural Synergy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269803) by [otppurefuckingmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otppurefuckingmagic/pseuds/otppurefuckingmagic). 



> Ispirata a questo prompt: "Magnus trova un gattino molto carino ma ferito vicino a casa e lo porta alla clinica veterinaria più vicina. Per fortuna il veterinario è molto carino."  
> Ho portato tutto in una direzione inaspettata e il conteggio delle parole mi è sfuggito di mano, ops.

"Non portare il tuo gatto lì dentro, se vuoi che sopravviva."

La testa di Magnus si sollevò di scatto al suono di quella voce. A parlare era stato un uomo che stava uscendo dalla porta della clinica veterinaria. Lui si fermò sul marciapiede e guardò in su. Poi più in alto. Poi ancora di più. L'uomo che aveva gli parlato era molto alto. Davvero altissimo, pensò Magnus, analizzando l'estraneo con i capelli neri e lo sguardo torvo. 

"Parlavi con me?" disse, ma era distratto. Tutto ciò ache riusciva a vedere erano delle labbra rosee e spesse, un naso perfetto e zigomi e mascella classificabili come letali... Magnus si sentì personalmente offeso. 

L'uomo era decisamente più bello di quanto sarebbe dovuto essere legalmente possibile.

L'estraneo sbattè la porta dello studio con la mano libera (con l'altra impugnava la maniglia di un trasportino per gatti), impedendo a Magnus di entrare. Si appoggiò allo stipite.

"So che gestire Church è difficile" continuò l'uomo "ma questo è uno studio _veterinario_ e lui è un _gatto_. Dovrebbe esserci più sinergia naturale."

"Sinergia naturale" ripetè Magnus, come se la frase avesse avuto più senso dicendola di nuovo.

"In teoria." Rispose l'altro, piegando le labbra in un modo che ferì Magnus per la sua totale ed ingenua perfezione.

Ora aveva davvero perso il filo di quell'inaspettata conversazione, ma era certo che fosse perchè non riusciva a smettere di fissare le  favolose labbra di quell'uomo bellissimo.

L'altro sembrò notare chiaramente dove fosse diretta la sua attenzione e si schiarì la gola, mentre un leggero colore rosato si espandeva sulle sue gote. Che quel colore s'intonasse perfettamente con le labbra dello sconosciuto, era qualcosa che Magnus non aveva assolutamente notato.

"In ogni caso, non posso lasciarti entrare lì. Intendo - è che - non posso" farfugliò infine l'uomo, abbandonando l'arroganza. Si passò le dita della mano libera dietro il collo, abbassò il mento e fece una risata nervosa.

Ora l'uomo-montagna era chiaramente arrossito.

La calda palla di pelo contro il petto di Magnus iniziò ad agitarsi proprio in quel momento e lui rivolse la sua attenzione a quel gattino abbandonato che aveva trovato la mattina fuori dal loft. Era avvolto in una coperta di cashmere e lui riusciva a sentire le sue piccole ossa contro quelle della sua mano.

L'aveva portato lì perchè gli era sembrata la cosa più giusta da fare. Cercava sempre di evitare i mondani, ma quando aveva visto quella piccola e fragile vita, aveva voluto proteggerla - e usare la magia sui gatti non era la sua specialità. Un veterinario mondano era parsa l'opzione più adatta.

E Magnus ora era certo che lo fosse - ma per motivazioni molto diverse.

Le spalle dell'uomo erano curve e la sua fronte era solcata dalla preoccupazione. Stava portando la gabbia del sopracitato gatto _difficile_ Church con mano ferma e forte. Si assicurava che rimanesse in piano, senza dondolare o urtare il prezioso e _difficile_ contenuto. 

Magnus sogghignò. Amava le sfide.

"Ero qua solo per fare rifornimento" mentì "mi sto prendendo cura di questo gattino, curandolo per farlo tornare in salute. Magari potrei dare un'occhiata anche Church. Ho qualche... esperienza, potrebbe essere utile."

Magnus si disse che, in fondo, era vero. Seriamente, che differenza avrebbe fatto guarire un gatto? Era il Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn. Temuto e riverito.

E, francamente, voleva _assolutamente_ portare la personificazione del Monte Everest a casa sua per scoprire quanto potesse essere gratificante la scalata... fino al culmine. 

L'altro strinse un occhio e alzò un sopracciglio, dubbioso. "Sei un veterinario?"

"Una specie di guaritore" rispose lui evasivo.

L'uomo si guardò attorno come in cerca di altre opzioni, poi scrollò le spalle e si allontanò dalla porta. "Ti avverto. Church è un gatto difficile."

Magnus minimizzò quella considerazione con un gesto della mano. "Così pare. Ti assicuro - posso gestirlo."

***

Magnus non poteva gestirlo. 

Le sue mani erano ricoperte di graffi che si riaprivano appena piegava le dita. 

Ma non riusciva a trovare l'energia per interessarsene perchè Alec - o Monte Alec, come aveva inziato affettuosamente a pensare a lui - era in ginocchio, curvo sulle sue mani con antisettico e bende, cercando tamponare il sangue mentre mormorava scuse come una litania.

"Va tutto bene" lo rasicurò di nuovo "Church sembra comportarsi abbastanza bene, ora."

Dall'altra parte della stanza, il gatto sibilò, come se fosse di sangue reale e Magnus fosse un contadino che non avesse il diritto di chiamarlo per nome. Guardò male Church da sopra le spalle di Alec e l'animale ricambiò leccandosi una zampa. Magnus era certo che gli avesse appena rivolto l'equivalente felino del dito medio.

Il gattino era appallottolato sulle sue ginocchia  e dormiva rumorosamente, ma quando il ragazzo trasalì per il bruciore dell'antisettico su un taglio particolarmente profondo, balzò ai suoi piedi e si guardò attorno con lo sguardo perso.

"Va tutto bene, Presidente" gli disse Magnus.

Alec ridacchiò e il suono ammorbidì il cuore dello stregone più di quanto avrebbe dovuto. "Presidente?"

"Presidente Miao" annunciò lui, raddrizzando la schiena e guardandolo dritto negli occhi per mostrare quanto fosse serio.

"Sei un idiota" disse l'altro con un sorriso asimmetrico.

Magus inarcò un sopraccigio. Sì, lui _era_ effettivamente un idiota, ma c'erano amici che lo conoscevano da centinaia di anni e non erano ancora riusciti a vedere quel lato di lui, tantomeno guardarlo con la tenerezza che si era dipinta sul volto di Alec.

"Ti assicuro che sono serio."

Alec rise. "Sono certo che pensi di esserlo." Bloccò l'ultima benda e girò la sua mano per assicurarsi che fossero tutte strette, prima di alzarsi in piedi.

"Pensi che Church e l'illustre Presidente andrebbero d'accordo?" chiese incerto Magnus.

Alec corrugò la fronte. Sembrava che stesse contemplando tutte le orribili conseguenze possibili, poi rispose "Non so se sia una buona idea."

Ma il Presidente adocchiò Church e, prima che le mani rallentate dalle bende di Magnus potessero afferrarlo, andò dritto verso di lui, senza timore. L'altro micio non si mosse. Annusò piano il piccolo e, a quel punto, Magnus era già seduto sul bordo del divano, con le mani allungate, pronto a fare un incantesimo per allontanare immediatamente il Presidente. Ma il micetto si girò sulla schiena e colpì piano le zampe di Church. E il gatto _difficile_...lo lasciò semplicemente fare.

La mazzata all'ego di Magnus era quasi palpabile.

Alec si rilassò, si sedette sul divano e lo stregone gli appoggiò una mano sul ginocchio. "Penso che gli piaccia."

"A me piaci tu" si lasciò sfuggire Alec, poi i suoi occhi si spalancarono, come se non avesse avuto alcuna intenzione di dirlo.

Magnus lasciò la mano bendata sul suo ginocchio e sorrise. "Penso che qui ci sia della sinergia naturale."

 


End file.
